


I just didn't want to be alone

by Fluffy_Red_Panda



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Midnight phonecall
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Red_Panda/pseuds/Fluffy_Red_Panda
Summary: Vetheo ne trouve pas le sommeil, mais Paris n'est pas si loin de Berlin si on téléphone.
Relationships: Jean "Jezu" Massol/Vincent "Vetheo" Berrié
Kudos: 3





	I just didn't want to be alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !  
> J'ai enfin trouvé le courage de poster,  
> Ceci est une oeuvre de fiction qui ne représente en rien la réalité, destinée à être lue comme telle.  
> Bonne lecture à tous !
> 
> PS : Merci Nina pour avoir bêta cette fic :3

“Hey... Je te dérange ?”

La question était totalement débile. Vincent le savait. Et pourtant, il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de prendre son téléphone. Ou du moins, de fermer Twitter où il scrollait depuis déjà un bon moment sans pour autant réussir à trouver le sommeil. Traîner sur Twitch où tous les streamers intéressants étaient hors ligne, YouTube où aucune des vidéos n’attirait son regard. Pour finalement revenir sur Instagram, sur la photo qu’il avait postée récemment. Re Twitter, l’identification la plus récente. Pour enfin finir sur son répertoire de contacts. Sur le numéro enregistré comme l’un de ses favoris.

“J’ai toujours du temps pour toi.”

A l’autre bout du fil, la voix semblait pourtant endormie. Le nouveau midlaner de Misfits jeta un regard sur son téléphone.

_ Shit. 3h30. Tu m’étonnes qu’il était en train de dormir ! _

“Sorry j’avais pas vu l’heure.”

“T’inquiète,” répondit la voix à travers le haut-parleur du portable, “Ça va ?”

“C’est pas important je peux te laisser dormir, après tout tu...”

“Vincent.” le coupa Jean, sans laisser de place à la discussion. “Tu m’aurais pas appelé sans avoir fait attention à l’heure si c’était rien. Et puis,” continua-t-il avec un rire léger, semblant un peu plus réveillé que quelques secondes auparavant, “C’est pas comme si j’avais quelque chose de prévu demain.”

Quelques secondes. Quelques secondes à entendre la voix de Jean avaient suffit à refaire naître un sourire sur le visage de Vincent. Il avait beau faire le malin sur les réseaux sociaux, à dire que sa chambre était cool et qu’il était pressé de pouvoir commencer à scrim en compagnie de sa nouvelle team, rien n’effaçait le fait qu’il était actuellement seul dans cette chambre. Dans un pays où il ne connaissait personne, et dont il ne parlait pas un mot de la langue. Avec un anglais parfois discutable. Après avoir passé probablement l’un des meilleurs réveillons de son existence.

“Tu veux en parler ?” demanda Jean.

Rien dans l’intonation ne laissait entendre de soupir ou d’agacement. Seulement de l’affection. On pouvait sentir le sourire dans la voix, ainsi que la légère inquiétude derrière ces simples mots.  _ Tu veux en parler. _ Quatre petits mots qui semblaient si peu mais qui voulaient dire tant.

“Je devrais dormir...” répondit-il.

Ce qui était vrai. Il était tard après tout, et même si Vincent était un joueur pro et passait donc ses journées sur un ordinateur, il n’empêchait que même les horaires de geeks avaient des limites. Surtout qu’il n’était pas en train de jouer, juste de traîner sur son téléphone dans l’espoir que son cerveau veuille bien s’éteindre l’espace de quelques heures.

“Tu devrais, c’est ce que les gens font généralement à cette heure-ci. Mais quelque chose me dit que si tu pouvais, tu ne m’aurais pas appelé. Même si tu sais que c’est toujours un plaisir de t’entendre” continua le nouvel ADC de SK, sa voix trahissant encore le sommeil duquel Vincent l’avait tiré.

Mais la chose la plus importante pour le plus jeune était l’absence totale de jugement. Et c’était pour ça qu’il n’avait pas hésité à appeler Jean. Parce qu’après la soirée qu’ils avaient passée ensemble pour le nouvel an, les choses entre eux avaient pris une autre tournure. Une tournure qui avait certes pu être induite  _ via  _ leurs précédentes interactions, mais qu’ils n’avaient pas forcément encore totalement définie.

“J’ai juste vraiment pas envie d’être seul maintenant.”

“T’es en train de dire que je suis personne là ?”

Même à des kilomètres, Vincent pouvait imaginer Jean poser une main faussement offensée sur son cœur, le sourire jusqu’aux oreilles.

“Tu crois vraiment que je perdrais mon temps à parler dans le vide ?” répliqua-t-il, joueur.

“Je sais pas, tu fais bien ça dans ton stream parfois.”

“Au moins, je streame moi.”

Et c’était ça qui lui manquait. Les taquineries faciles et amicales, sans avoir besoin de réfléchir au moindre sens que ses mots pouvaient avoir. Et le fait d’avoir quelqu’un à qui parler, quelqu’un de familier. Car Jean était toujours en France, alors que Vincent avait déjà bougé sur Berlin. Et que l’isolation des premiers jours se trouvait être plus compliquée que ce qu’il pensait. A dix-huit ans, quitter la France aussi tôt avait semblé un rêve difficile à vraiment comprendre. Mais alors qu’il était dans une chambre d’hôtel sombre et aseptisée, impersonnelle, il se rendait compte que cela n’était pas aussi rose que cela pouvait sembler à l’origine.

A présent, le noir était moins violent. Le silence légèrement moins pesant, alors que la voix de Jean résonnait dans la pièce. Alors que les souvenirs et la sensation d’amitié, d’affection et plus calmait son âme, les mots glissant sur ses pensées enfin calmées. Alors que la discussion se transformait petit à petit en monologue de la part du plus vieux.

Vincent trouva enfin le sommeil, bercé par les mots qui n'avaient plus tant de sens de Jean, qui coupa l’appel le sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
